


谍·采蜜

by suhehe



Category: suhehe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhehe/pseuds/suhehe
Summary: 民国 /双性/略粗口有权有势张大帅Ⅹ温柔识体解语花





	谍·采蜜

谍·采蜜

/苏和诃

民国15年 金陵 

            每逢初一 ,十五 ,都是静康路宝山上的私人会所开放的日子, 因为位置隐蔽, 成为很为很多 、官员 、政客 、商人的放松之地 .

            通常这种地方都有一个识大体温柔的“女主人 ”

      花名 解语 正是这家私人会所的主人  

       “欢迎大家的到来 ,今天来了一位特殊的客人 ,张大帅 ,为了给大帅助兴,今天就由 解语 我为大帅献唱一曲 ”

       只见大厅舞台 ,站着一个身材高挑的美人 ,画着精致的妆容 ,身穿月色旗袍 ,上面绣这朵朵浅色玉兰花 ,高高的旗袍开叉 ,露出笔直的双腿 ,穿着细细的银色高跟鞋 .

      张大帅在台下戏谑的看着他 ,眼神先是落到那戴着钻石耳坠的耳朵 ,高耸的双峰,绕过了纤细的蜂腰,最终停留在挺翘的玉臀上.

       歌声还在继续 ,解语的唱歌时候的声音不似她平时的声音清凉,而是一种魅惑的低吟浅唱.

         解语望向张大帅 ,给了他一个娇羞的媚笑,一只手摇这轻罗小扇,一只手上下抚这立麦,随着歌声轻轻摇晃这身体.

          一曲唱罢,众人纷纷喝彩 ,鼓掌.

        解语从台上转身走进后台 ,刚刚坐定 ,一个身穿军装的男子对解语说："解语小姐 我家大帅 ,有请"

        解语抿了抿唇说到：“大帅有请 ,我怎敢不从 ,等我披个外衣 ”

       “在外面等您”

        解语转身从抽屉里那出一把袖珍手枪. "任务一定要成功"

      张大帅 公馆 

      女佣人带着解语上了二楼大帅的房间,房间豪华大气 .床上散落这一身军装 ,张大帅从浴室出来,腰上围着浴巾,拿着毛巾擦着头发对解语挑眉一笑说：

      “你来了”

     “向大帅问好 ”解语娇娇的说到.

      “好 ,哈哈～”张大帅快速走向解语直接拦腰抱起到床上.张大帅跪地在床边,脱掉解语的银色高跟鞋对解语说：“美人 ,你连脚趾都这么好看 ”张大帅附身含住解语的脚趾 ,舌尖滑向脚背 ,脚踝, 不断的来回舔咬.

      “啊 ！嗯 ～大帅 不要 嗯 ～”解语从来没有这样感觉 ,快感席卷全身,无法相信被男人舔吮自己的脚会让自己欲火焚身.暗道不能这样下去了,一只手伸慢慢摸向带来的珍珠手包……

      “你在干什么？”张大帅一手狠狠一扯解语的脚踝,一手按住解语伸向包的手.把解语框在身下,让解语动弹不得.

     张大帅冷笑一声 “呵, 这世上能杀我的人还没出生呢,既然你送上门来,我就笑纳了”说着直接从床头拿了一个玻璃瓶大手捏这解语的嘴直接把里面的春药灌了进去.来不及反正解语已经身体瘫在床上毫无还手之力.

       只觉得浑身躁动不安,最后只有一个念想任务失败了……

       张大帅看着自己不断抚摸自己,小嘴轻轻喘息的解语,露出满意的笑容,把旗袍推到大腿跟,直接从脚踝 ,小腿 ,膝盖 ,舔到大腿内侧

.解语已经不知人事 ,早已经被欲望支配 .

        他知道自己从小就和其他人不一样因为他除了有男性特征之外 ,还有有和其他人不一样的花穴 ,正是因为这样他伪装成私人会所的主人解语非常妥当,组织发布的任务从来没有不成功过,没想到这次就载在张公馆.

      解语只觉得男性特征受不了刺激不断跳动.花穴被刺激的剧烈收缩 ,娇吟声更是不断,听的张大帅急得扯掉他的内裤 .短暂一愣,

       “原来解语美人 你竟是这等尤物”

张大帅见多识广对此毫无顾忌的说到.

      “你就是男人 ,老子也肏的了你”说罢把早已滚烫的肉棒插到解语腿间,抵着那一副青涩的性器来回磨蹭,手指伸到那出泛着淫水的蜜穴 ,两根手指豪不留情的插了进去.

     “啊～ ”解语直接被刺激的大声叫出来了,身体狠狠抽搐了几下 .因为药物作用解语早已经眼神迷离 ,指尖来回触摸这他微肉的下唇,伸出粉红的舌尖来回舔着.双手颤抖的覆上自己傲人的双峰,来回的揉这,嘴里轻轻的抽气 .

      张大帅饶有兴致在望着解语的神情动作,一只手解开上身旗袍的扣子 ,露出里面的白色蕾丝内衣.直接上手一抓 ,在他手中捏成不同形状.手指拨动浅粉色的奶头.

       “解语美人 ,你的奶子好漂亮 ”

        说完他直接含住解语的奶头 ,不轻不重的咬这奶头,乳晕都被他吸的晶晶亮.

       解语上身挺动不自主的把奶子向他嘴里送,蜜穴早已经流满了蜜水 ,等着蜜蜂进去采蜜.

      “美人 ,不急 ,老子这就来肏你”肉棒直接插入了散发这甜腻香气的蜜穴,

       “啊嗯嗯嗯 嗯 不要 好深好大 ”腰上不断使力，顶的美人一耸一耸的,大奶子直接荡成了乳波，他俯下身,把白嫩大腿往外打开,猛烈地抽插，舌头在解语修长的脖颈不住地舔吻.

 

   解语只觉得自己舒服的快要死了 ,早已经忘记了礼义廉耻.

    “美人 .老子干的你爽不爽”说直接又狠狠的撞向蜜穴.

     解语娇喘难耐,一手不断的抚摸自己粉嫩的肉棒,一手使劲揉捏胸前的奶子,“哦哦又戳到了 嗯哈嗯嗯啊啊啊 hon honey ”

       直接操了数百下，爽的解语美人浪叫连连.

    高潮的蜜穴不断吮吸着的肉棒,张大帅又挺着力抽插了几下，射在了甜腻的穴道里.

 

    他把肉棒一拔出，蜜水混合着精液就从解语的蜜穴里涌了出来,穴口无力收缩.涌出一股股精液。。。。

     直接被干了晕了过去 

   张大帅望着他的身上的青青紫紫 和被蜜水淋透的床单

     轻声说到,今后你的花蜜只能我来采……

         

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 啊 写的不是很好 图片出来之后的脑洞 只写了一晚上所以挺粗糙的 这么多少想看的 以后一定写细致点 太丢人了


End file.
